Fallen Angel
by ImaginationIsMyLife
Summary: Everytime something falls, an angel falls as well. Follow Jack Mahoney, a 20 year old science nerd, as he has to overcome great challenges with the head angels daughter Kasibeth. (Not really based on Fall 2006, I had to put in a category but this is all my own idea) There may be spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

In this world, there are some things we don't understand. Like how some people don't like Nutella and why Kim and Kanye called their baby North West. These things are seen, and not heard. They're judged, but not thought about. One day, the world will end and eventually we will all die. To others, they have already died inside... but some lives are just beginning. We all have fears. You might be afraid of the dark? You might be afraid of falling... but the good thing about falling, is the angel that comes with it.

Jack Mahoney. A 20 year old that's in Uni. The guy that girls may or may not have a crush on. He doesn't dwell on girls though, he's too encased in books and science. The brown locks that sit on his head are not usually cared for, just a brush here and there. With above average height, Jack helps the elderly in supermarkets sometimes. The glasses that sit upon his nose are everything to him. They're his life source. Thanks to them he can read and write. Not to mention that they protect his particularly crystal blue eyes. He's never missed a lesson, never missed an assignment and never misses an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Jack enjoys going out at night to star gaze. He just watches, hoping to see something out of the ordinary. Little does he know, that he is unordinary.

'I don't want anyone. I want the boy.' Zaneth boomed. He paced around his clouded sanctuary proudly and without hesitation.

'I understand, your majesty, but it's... difficult.' Aquis said. He had been the royal messenger his whole life and was the main angel Zaneth would talk to.

'I don't care if it's difficult, Aquis. He's the one we need. It's been written for 800 Million years. We cannot do nothing!' Zaneth stopped pacing and turned his back on Aquis. 'If we do nothing.. all hell will break loose.' Aquis looked down at his feet. He fully understood what would happen. 'Bring me Kasibeth.' Zaneth said. Aquis raised his head. His eyes were open wide in shock.

'Your majesty. Your own daughter?' Aquis questioned, horrified.

'Aquis go now!' Zaneth had lost his patience. Aquis winced at the scene. Lightning was engulfing the area. The room, made entirely out of clouds, was grey and had had all the life ripped from it. Unfurling his wings, Aquis jumped up and flew like a rocket ship. He slalomed and missed a lightning bolt by inches. The clouds swirled more and more as Zaneth became ever more impatient. Aquis flew straight into the smallest of all the clouds and vanished from sight.

'Hey! Jack!' Tom shouted from across campus. It was getting late, and Jack was heading out to see the stars.

'Tom.. hi.' The disappointment was obvious, but Tom didn't seem to notice.

'Hey mate, where have you been all day?' He punched him lightly on the arm. Tom had known Jack the whole 2 years he had been at Uni. They weren't really friends.. more acquaintances.

'Erm, my classes and then studying.' Jack moved his hands through I hair. This was what he told Tom all the time, but he had obviously not been listening each time.

'Oh right, yeah, interesting. So hey! There's a party a Joe's tonight and he told me to invite you.'

'I'm good. I sort of already have something planned.' Jack raised his shoulders revealing his bag. A telescope was sticking out of one of the pockets.

'Star gazing again? Jack, you have to get out there! I mean come on. You're the package! The nerdy, shy guy that's really fit.' Tom raised his eyebrows and laughed.

'And I'm walking away now.' Jack turned his back to Tom and began walking.

'Dude.' Tom said, he didn't move. 'You're wasting your life!'

'Yeah, tell me that in 2 years when I become the man to cure cancer. Bye!' he stuck his hand up and gave Tom the finger. Jack headed for his usual field. The grass was tall, dry and incredibly annoying, but the view of the stars was an astronomers heaven. Doing the usual routine, Jack unzipped his bag and began setting up the telescope. Then he grabbed a small camp chair from another pocket and sat down. He put his eye up to the lens and looked. The star shone bright, like a million fireflies. He sat and waited patiently.

'You wanted to see me, father?' Kasibeth walked through the smallest cloud and emerged in the white, calm room. Her blonde hair was wavy and shiny, any hair a girl would dream of having. She was thin and tall and wore all white. White jeans and a white top covered her small body. The wings on her back glittered and flapped beautifully. She was really an angel.

'Yes.' Zaneth was pacing again. Tension had engulfed him, his breathing was short and sharp. 'I need to discuss something with you, Kasibeth. Please,' he gestured to a sofa that had just been created by clouds. 'Sit down.' Kasibeth took her seat, but Zaneth continued standing.

'Is everything alright, father?' Kasibeth said anxiously.

'Kasibeth I'm sure that you are familiar with the prophecy?' Zaneth spoke quickly.

'Yes, of course, father.'

'Explain it to me.' he was forceful.

'The prophecy speaks about a young human who is destined to be an angel. If this human is not found within the time then the earth will fight. It will fall, everything will die.' Kasibeth stopped.

'Continue.' Zaneth had tears in his eyes. Kasibeth looked hurt, broken. How could her father want her to talk about the forbidden prophecy?

'It's all good if you find the chosen human, but...'

'Continue, Kasibeth!'

'But a sacrifice must be made by an angel. They must fall to the human world and collect this human. They would be defenceless, powerless, without anything. The Gods would find out about the fall and send forces to come after you. They would then turn you human if you get caught... you would never be allowed to return to the clouds, unless you were chosen.' Tears were running down her cheeks, her posture had decreased. She looked limp, lifeless. Her face was drained of colour.

'Very good, daughter.' Zaneth sniffed. Memories of his wife were effecting him every second Kasibeth was sitting in the room. Not to mention that time was running out.. If they didn't act, the Gods would start hell. 'Kasibeth... You must do me a favour, us a favour. The angel community.' Kasibeth looked up, she knew what was coming and she was scared. Horrified that her father was sending her to do the very thing her mother had failed at. 'You must fall.' Lightning surrounded Kasibeth, her wings disappeared.

'Father you cannot!' she cried as the clouds split beneath her feet. She was falling.. and she couldn't do anything about it.

Jack removed his eye from the lens. 'What?' he muttered. He placed his eye back into its space and concentrated. Something, that looked very much like a shooting star, was getting closer and closer. As it approached, Jack realised it wasn't a shooting star, but a person. His heart rate increased. Falling over, he reacted. He ran around the field with his arms out wide, hoping to catch whatever was falling. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' his thoughts were engulfed in fire. All he could think about was this.

Without warning, the person hit him. They both rolled on the dry ground, Jack's arms around the person the entire time. They stopped, both groaning in pain. Dirt was all over them both, they had scratches and bruises on their arms. 'Ouch.. Are you okay?' Jack said weakly, standing up but gasping as pain shot through his knee. Kasibeth stirred but didn't answer. Jack bent down and helped her to her feet. 'Are you okay?' he persisted.

'Yes.. I'm just peachy.' she clicked as she stood, blood on her cheek.

'Oh, you've got some blood...' Jack raised a finger and wiped her face.

'Thank you.' she replied, looking into his eyes. Jack looked away, his face gaining colour.

'How.. Did you.. What... but... you fell and.. I don't -'

'Erm yes! It was a, er.. Skydiving gone wrong.' she grinned once, but stopped from the pain it caused.

'Oh.' Jacks thoughts were racing. Why would you go Skydiving at this time? Heck! Why would you go skydiving without a parachute? Jack brushed dirt off his trousers and looked up to see Kasibeth starring right at him.

'You're him.' she sounded excited, her eyes were gleaming.

'Yes, I'm Jack.' he faintly laughed and started walking backwards as Kasibeth approached.

'No, you're him! You're him!' she was ecstatic, amazed in fact. 'We can go back right now! I don't have to suffer like my mother. My father will finally be proud of me!' she grabbed his arm, but Jack pulled away.

'Wow, okay. You are concussed, we need to get you to a doctor.'

'No.' her personality had changed, seriousness had set in. 'You're him.'

'Who the hell is him?' said Jack, annoyed.

'You. You're the chosen one.'


	2. Chapter 2

'It seems that Zaneth has let an angel fall.' Zeus said slowly, he had a smile upon his face. 'You know what we must do, Satrain.' Satrain stood taller than Zeus, but he was not way as powerful. Satrain, the son of Satan, was only associated with the Gods for one reason and one reason only: He had to carry out the deed to turn an angel human, but first, he had to catch them.

'It's that time already?' He smirked and laughed evilly. Suddenly, he sprouted bat wings. Satrain was losing his height, his size was decreasing. In less than a minute, he had transformed into a fully formed bat. Flapping his wings, he raised from the ground and flew out of site.

'Are you okay, Jack?' Kasibeth said, looking down and Jack curled up into a ball. He shook his head. His eyes were wide open and he was tense. As he rocked back and forth, he looked ever more insane or mental. His hair was ruffled and his crystal blue eyes had lost there colour. 'Jack, come on. It's going to be fine.' Kasibeth didn't know what to do. She placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and he stopped rocking. He looked up.

'Please tell me this isn't real.' Jack had turned into a 5 year old he was so scared. His eyes were glassy, infact, he was almost crying.

'I could tell you that, but I would be lying.' Kasibeth sat next to him. 'An angel doesn't lie.'

'I've lied before! So I cant be an angel!' Jack exclaimed.

'Jack, I've told you! You're not an angel yet! You're just destined to be one.' Kasibeth said, annoyance in her voice. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't the chosen one. He wasn't destined to be an angel. But Kasibeth said he was. Jack's mind was confused. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong, he didn't understand. He couldn't remember if he had done is History homework. Had he finished his English essay?

'I can't do this.' Jack got up quickly and headed for his bag. As he began packing up, Kasibeth got up to.

'You can't just leave! You can't!'

'I can leave if I want to. I didn't sign up for this shit!' Kasibeth winced at the sound of Jack cursing.

'But Jack-'

'No, Kasibeth! I don't want to do this. Just go back up to heaven or whatever and leave me alone!'

'I can't!' Jack stopped packing and turned to look at the fallen angel. 'My father let me fall... I can't go back unless I get the chosen one. Not to mention that I'm running out of time. The Gods-'

'Sorry, what?' Jack's mouth was wide open. 'There are Gods involved too!'

'For angels sake, let me explain!' Jack stood there, waiting patiently. 'The Gods are in charge of anything in the human world. That means that if I stay much longer, the Gods with capture me and turn me human. I'll have disgraced my father and the whole of the angel community. All hell will break loose. We don't want a repeat of 400 Million years ago... that was when' she stopped and coughed, tears were forming in her eyes. 'Was when my mother fell. She didn't complete the mission and was turned into a human. Then the Gods attacked and she perished with all the others. The earth was reborn though... it always comes back. That's why I need you to come with me... Please.' Jack thought for a moment. Was Kasibeth really telling the truth? I mean, he had just met this gir- angel and now this was happening.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but a sound, that wasn't him, erupted from somewhere. Satrainn, n bat form, was flying towards them. His teeth were bared, his wings were strong, his talons ready to strike. 'We have to go! NOW!' Kasibeth grabbed Jack and started running as fast as her feet could carry her.

'What is that thing?' Jack asked, running out of breath.

'That's Satrainn! He's the son of Satan. He catches us fallen angels and turns us human!' The two of them turned onto a street. It was deserted, no cars were in site.

'What do we do then?' sweat dripped down Jack's face, his glasses were askew.

'Now, we hide.' Kasibeth pulled Jack into a bush and they both went silent. The only thing they could hear was the beating of their own hearts and the throbbing in their heads. Satrain landed and turned back into his devilish form.

'I know you're here, Kasibeth.' a smile stretched across his horrid face, his voice was low and croaky. 'And I know you have the chosen one... Just come out. I won't hurt you... You're too special for that.' Jack looked into Kasibeth's face. Her face had lost colour and her eyes were engulfed in fear. Satrain was getting closer to the bush. Kasibeth and Jack held their breath and went rigid. Just when they throught Satrain would find them, a clap of thunder boomed from the sky. It was followed by massive lightning bolts. The sky was so bright that the light penetrated through the leaves of the bush they were sat in. 'Zaneth!' Satrain shouted, lightning was coiling around his arms, holding him back. Knowing that Zaneth would get him, Satrain transformed into his bat form and flew into the distance.

Jack and Kasibeth exited their hiding space and found themselves in the empty street once more. 'Thank you, father.' Kasibeth said. Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They both looked up into the sky... The stars shone brighter than before.


End file.
